


Victory

by marvelandimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelandimagine/pseuds/marvelandimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro x reader. Pietro doesn't take kindly to losing, but still manages to find a way to win after all. (First kiss!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

Your eyes were narrow with anticipation, your reflexes unyielding as you blocked every move your opponent threw at you. Seeing an opening, you flashed a quick grin before delivering the finishing blow.

“GOOOOOOALLLL!” rang out the speakers on the air hockey table that you now dance around triumphantly. “Who’s the best now, tough guy?” you shouted gleefully, playfully drumming on the back of your silvery-blond opponent who was slumped over on the table.

“It was a lucky shot,” the Sokovian speedster grumbled “I could have beat you but I thought I could be a gentlema-” “GENTLEMAN MY ASS,” you yelled. Turning to sing song, you jeered out, “I beat you, I won, you lose, ha ha ha.” You tried to stifle laughs as Pietro looked like a sullen child – you knew how competitive he was.

You and Pietro were drawn to each other from the first time you met. Despite his occasional bout of arrogance and constant chatter, you knew he had a good heart and you two instantly clicked with your fun-loving natures. No matter what, you always found a way to make each other laugh.

You were then surprised when Pietro suddenly turned to walk away. “Aw, Piet, don’t be like that! It’s just a game,” you sighed in exasperation.

As quick as he had turned away, Pietro turned around with a devilish look on his face. You knew that look.

“SHIT, SHIT, SHIT,” you screeched out in a futile attempt to run from his oncoming attack, but you knew you couldn’t outrun him. You laughed as you felt yourself being thrown onto the nearby couch and pinned down. You couldn’t help but admire how strong he was – and how good he really did look leaning up over you with those muscles and that classic smirk.

Brushing his disheveled hair out of the way, Pietro whispered “Time for payback,” beginning a merciless onslaught of tickling that had you gasping for air.

“You – are – so – dead,” you choked out with laughter. You managed to extract yourself out of his grasp only to find yourself within inches of that beautiful boy’s face.

You didn’t try to get free this time as Pietro wasted no time pulling you closer, bringing one hand to frame your face and the other around your waist. Your lips met and you found your hand sliding up to his chest. You broke apart to see Pietro smiling, biting his lip.

You were surprised at how quickly his heart was racing, and yours too. “So …is this ok? Us kissing?” he asked in accented English. Meeting his blue eyes with your own, you smiled and murmured, “Of course. Took you long enough, Speedster.”

Pietro laughed as you both leaned in to crash your lips back together with enthusiasm – this time, you both knew without a doubt you were each winners.


End file.
